


[Podfic] Losing to the Fantasy

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Invasion (Marvel), Self-Hatred, Skrull(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: Before the Secret Invasion had fully started, the Skrulls managed to kidnap Tony Stark. And now they found the best way to torture him.





	[Podfic] Losing to the Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Losing to the Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404054) by [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart). 

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:03:29
  * **File type:** MP3 (3.3 MB)

### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P7cSeMZB8eGM-9cKZ2RhXHPY-68T-hp4/view?usp=sharing)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Losing to the Fantasy_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404054)
  * **Author & Reader:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Cover Art:** [ narukyuu ](https://naruartsbutts.tumblr.com/post/185245318616/might-as-well-come-back-with-this-right-nothing)
  * **Work Skin:** Azdaema ( [ here ](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/standard) on GitHub)


End file.
